


Valentine Fever: "Good Morning!"

by princelyprincess



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyprincess/pseuds/princelyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Valentine Event seen here: http://yvesaffection.tumblr.com/post/138439068211/valentine-fever-starts-tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Fever: "Good Morning!"

It had been a wonderful dream, picturesque and floating, the images still danced in Vishnal’s head. The details were abstract and unclear, but Vishnal had definitely seen Frey. Bodies mixed together in a fusion of natural passion, cries of joy swam above his ears like the music of summer festivals. He had kissed her repeatedly, deliberately, the way lovers do in a ardent fever.

He woke up with misty eyes, and yawning he wiped the pink from his cheeks and stared down at the bare body next to him. Hair twisted around the messy sheets, limbs sprawled over his, eyelashes fluttering in the depths of some dream, Frey was a beautiful mess. Vishnal leaned down and kissed her forehead, enthused by the idea of waking up next to her like this for many years to come.

“Morning, Princess.” he whispered in her ear. Her body lay bare against his own, and he brushed a lock of hair out of her sleeping face. “Look, the sun is up! Don’t you think we should be too?”

“Mmph.” Frey groaned to herself, burying her face deeper into Vishnal’s chest.

“N-no! That tickles!” He laughed as her hair brushed against his bare skin. She smirked, finally lulled into opening her eyes at the playful cries of her lover. She yawned and propped her head up with her hands, staring at Vishnal’s sleepy eyes and disheveled hair.

“I love you.” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

“And I love you.” he smiled back, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

“Mmm. I want to stay like this forever.” she sighed, nuzzling her head in the nook of his neck, a place she comfortably rested when they lay together.

“Okay, Princess.” Vishnal blushed, turning his head to kiss her. She kissed back, and the moment was forever embedded in his mind, an intimate truth of their relationship. He thought back to his dream and with an elated awareness saw that he was living his dream. He was here, and the girl he had always loved was lying next to him. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling, sinking into the blissful atmosphere of “forever”.


End file.
